Tracking and monitoring of an electronic device is becoming more popular. For example, an electronic device may be tracked and/or monitored for covert surveillance or security purposes. Users currently use several COTS (Commercial Off The Shelf) solutions to combine technologies to perform the tracking and monitoring function.